Orange doesn't look good on suits
by Letskillallthelawyers
Summary: Harvey receives a call where they tell him Donna has been arrested for assault. When she has to explain, she gives a different version of the events; but how did it really go?


**So, this is the first time I've written something like this, but I loved doing it and think it's quite fine. (Even though I'm not completely satisfied.)**

**I noticed that my last story didn't have the same response as the first one (even if I thought it was even better, lol), so please if you have any suggestions let me know.**

**Being new, I appreciate some criticism and advices.**

**Still a big thank you for those who read and review my work.**

**As usual, enjoy your reading!**

**G-**

It's not unusual for the partners of Specter Litt Wheeler Williams to work during the lunch hour.

To be more specific, this part of the day is just an occasion for people to grab a beagle or a salad, before eating them at their desks while they finish their work.

Today is no different than the others, except for the fact that the name partners are working together in Harvey's office to find the better way to sign a possible billionaire client.

After almost four hours straight of puzzling over a solution, they find themselves trying to dissuade Louis from getting that poor man a basket of prunies and a card to his mud club.

"Ok, why the hell won't you ever listen to me?" Louis says, letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes.

"Because your ideas come from a sick mind!" Samantha is on the verge of a mental breakdown. In her career she has never met someone so stubborn and patience isn't certainly one her skills.

"The point is, we've been at it for God knows how long and still, we've got nothing."

"That is, Alex, because your stubborn partner here just can't admit I saved the day." Louis explains, still confident in his proposal.

"Actually, that makes two of us." Harvey joins the conversation raising his right hand and lowering his gaze a little bit.

"Actually, it's three." Alex says, more than aware of how Louis was going to react to their rejection.

Meanwhile a big satisfied grin spreads across Samantha's lips, who swells her chest with pride.

"I can't believe this, you're siding with her." The man shouts in disbelief, his eyes popping out of his orbits while he turns his head to look at them.

"We're not doing that, end of discussion." Samantha puts her foot down again.

At that point Louis reaches, once more, for a couple of papers with the nutritional values of his homemade juice.

"If you would just let me explain the incredible amount of benefits these things can do to the human body and soul-"

"Ok, I'm done." The woman declares getting up and walking towards the source of her frustration, "I think I'm gonna kill you!" She adds, getting dangerously close to him.

The others, sensing that she was probably going to beat the shit out of him, try to calm her down.

With two name partners disbarred and a fraud already threatening the reputation of the firm,another scandal (like the murder of one of them) is absolutely the last thing they need.

"Samantha, stop right there and keep your desire to kill Louis for another time! Maybe when we're not at Faye's sight."

The blonde smoothes down her dress and gets back to her previous seat (much to the relief of her terrified friend) shifting uncomfortably into it.

"Fine, but if he takes those damn things one more fucking time…"

"He won't." Alex dismisses quickly her threat.

There's a moment of awkward silence in the room, not even the thunders from outside getting their attention, until Louis picks the envelope up again.

"But you haven't probably looked at it the right way…" He tries to make his case one last time, starting what looks like a real presentation.

"That's it. You're a dead man!" She puts her hands on the armrests of the chair and starts getting up.

"Ehi, ehi, ehi! Careful!" Alex comes to the aid of Louis, who is already sweating in his expensive grey suit and has probably made it into his pants.

Harvey just puts his hand on his forehead and closes his eyes.

For a moment he manages to disconnect from the outside world, the yelling of his companions turned into a muffled noise.

He decides to focus on the sound of the rain.

Outside pours; the weather and their assembly remind him of his childhood.

The storm never stopping him from having fun, quite the contrary.

He and his thousand cousins used to lock themselves into one of their houses, drinking hot chocolates under big blankets and arguing about the games they were going to play.

It was messy and loud, but he had always loved the kind of feeling of having the whole family together, bonding.

The current situation is not that different after all.

Harvey will never admit that, but he kinda enjoys spending time with his friends like this.

Sure, they're losing their minds and breaking their asses, but, getting to do it in company and being amused by their banter, gives it a whole new taste.

Another lightning illuminates the lawyer's office, as his phone starts ringing.

All the name partners break their tasks and head their gazes at the machine.

Samantha still grabbing Louis by the lapels of his jacket and Alex trying to separate the two of them.

Harvey gives them a questioning look, followed by a shrug, and picks up the call.

"Harvey Specter's office." He answers. "What?" His expression changes in no time, his brows frowning in confusion.

"No, there must have been a mistake, that's not possible." He says.

"Who is that?" Louis whispers, stretching his neck.

"Shh!" Harvey shushes him with a wave of his hand before turning back to his phone call. "Ok, then just tell me where you are and I'll come right away."

"What is going on?" Louis tries again, this time getting no reaction at all.

"Ok, thank you. Tell her I'm getting there." With that, he hangs up.

He needs to blink a few times while the information sinks in.

"So? What the hell was that?"

Tilting his head to the right and squeezing his eyes, Harvey presses his lips together in a thin line.

"C'mon, we can basically see that little hamster wheel turning into your head. Spit it out." They press him.

"Donna has been arrested." He states, but the sentence hides almost a questioning tone, as if he wasn't completely sure about what he was saying.

"What?" Samantha finally lets go of Louis, who adds "Is this some kind of prank?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Well, what could have possibly brought _Donna_ to be arrested?" Alex asks, crossing his arms.

"Apparently she's been involved into a fight." Harvey explains.

The three mouths hanging open, jaws dropping to the floor.

"Who? Donna Paulsen? Our Donna Paulsen?" The woman asks, still shocked with the news. Her new friend has always proved herself a badass, but she can't quite picture her giving kicks and punches.

"How many Donna Paulsen do you know?"

"Well, I'm heading to the police station right now." Harvey says, grabbing his suit jacket and rushing towards the door.

Left alone with the two men, Samantha speaks.

"Shit, Donna version _orange is the new black_."

"We should have asked Harvey for some photos." Alex adds with a scoff.

.

.

He has been pacing up and down the room, to the point where he has almost dug a hole in the carpet.

He is waiting anxiously for her, praying the lord she is still in one piece.

Donna has always been his moral compass and the one who has always saved him from himself.

So imagine his surprise when he finds himself paying for her bail after her arrest for assault.

The redhead is born with the gift of understanding what makes people tick, that helping her knowing exactly where to strike.

Her words are her weapon, not her hands.

She prides herself of being cold blooded, so why getting violent?

After fifteen minutes, that could've as well been fifteen years, the electronic door buzzes open and she comes out.

All the scary thoughts are deleted at her sight and Harvey finds himself completely amused by the picture in front of him.

Donna is soaked up head to toe and leaves a trail of water as she approaches, limping.

Even though she has a black eye, he doesn't worry too much about that; what he focuses on instead, is the look on her face.

It's something between pissed off and crancky, and that tells him that it was probably more of a cat fight than a street gang fight.

Her usually perfect styled copper hair are now darker and wet, the humidity making them frizzy and curly. They are messy and full of knots.

The burberry dress is dripping and has three big cuts, the fabric is definitely worn-out and the shiny blue color is covered by several mud stains.

And last but not least, he notices that she's holding her right shoe with her hand; the missing piece making her _Donna walk_ turn into a _baby deer walk_.

He finds her absolutely adorable, but, judging from her murderous look, she might not see it exactly in the same way.

When she comes to stand right in front of him, Harvey notices that she's a few inches shorter than usual; that makes it even more funny.

He senses that now's not the time for joking and ponders upon something to say that's not going to annoy her even more.

Much to his luck, she's the first one to speak.

"That bitch broke my Louboutin's." She complains holding up her heel.

He has to suppress a chuckle, but that doesn't go unnoticed by Donna.

"Is this really the time to laugh, Harvey?!" She scolds him.

"I didn't-" He tries to defend himself, but her current state makes her even more witty.

"Don't even try it." She warns him.

"Sorry. You ok?" He tries cautiously another approach, soon realizing it won't also work.

"Do I look ok to you?" She motions at her figure moving her hand up and down.

"You always look beautiful to me." He says reaching for her shoulder before she grabs his arm halfway.

"Cut the bullshit, Casanova."

At her words he stops dead in his tracks and, understanding that he's getting it all wrong, he changes register.

"Alright, fine. What happened?" He moves to the topic smirking.

"Oh, not here. I need to get out of this dump and have a well deserved shower." Donna says, raising her hand and heading towards the exit.

.

.

Inserting the key in the lock, the couple finally enters in Harvey's condo.

Immediately, Donna takes off the leftovers of her stilettos and pads around the room, dreaming about some fresh clothes.

Harvey, on the other hand, remains behind, as he hangs the coats to dry.

Turning around the island in the kitchen, Donna finds three silhouettes sitting on her boyfriend's couch.

"Oh god." She screams putting a hand on her chest, scared as hell.

"What?!" Harvey rushes to her side and finds Litt, Wheeler and Williams nursing themselves a scotch as if they were home.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell are you doing here?" She yells with her face still flushed.

"We just couldn't wait to have news about you." They explain.

"I think my heart might have just stopped for a second." She mumbles to herself, still catching her breath.

"Oh, so you thought _breaking_ into _my_ apartment was a good idea?"

"_Breaking_ is such a distasteful word. Louis just used his key." Samantha argues, crossing her legs while sipping her drink.

"And why in the world does Louis have a key to my apartment?"

"That is not the point." Louis has had his own copy for three years now, but this being the first time he has used it.

He found a set, sitting on Jessica's desk one day, and grabbed the occasion right away.

It took him just two hours to go to a forger and get a replica to Harvey's man cave.

He has jealously kept it for himself and swore that he'd used it only for emergencies.

And getting to see Donna's face after being released was totally worth it.

"Get out of here!" The COO pointed at the door, widening her eyes.

"Donna, prison has definitely changed you." Samantha jokes, bringing the other woman to sigh.

"You sure you paid the bail and didn't escape from there? Maybe we're hiding a fugitive." Alex starts, the chance of teasing the mighty Donna Paulsen not presenting itself very often.

"Oh good lord, are you here just to bother me?"

"I think you should learn how to behave in the society again, now that you have been reintegrated." Louis jumps in, in some ways getting his payback for all the times she has made fun of him.

"Ok, that's just hilarious." She mocks with the fakest smile ever "Now, what's it gonna take for you to leave me alone?"

"You have to tell us how you got in this state. The full story, don't leave any detail behind." They demand.

She considers her chances and realizes there's no way in hell she'll give the real version of the events. It may need to be slightly different.

"Fine, but after that I'll kick your butts out of here." The redhead gives up with the biggest roll-eye ever and taking a seat near the fire place.

Everyone gets ready to listen, leaning forward from their spots.

"Believe her, she has learned behind the bars." Harvey announces raising his eyebrows and gaining a hate stare from Donna before she begins her story.

"So..." she starts, "I was having a walk near Madison Avenue during the lunch hour, you know, to get some air.

Just when I was about to get a cab and get back to the office, I heard something.

Turning around I noticed an old lady who was being robbed.

My god, she was resisting, trying to keep her purse from being stolen.

The mugger shoved her to the ground and at that point I knew I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

"So that's how you-" Louis tries to ask, earning a complaint from the others.

"I was saying," she gets back on track. "I decided to run after him.

Even if there was barely a chance to catch him, I had to try.

I couldn't let him get away with that.

I followed him for two blocks when it started raining, that's when I tripped."

A big gasp rises up from the "audience".

"So when you crashed to the pavement, you-" Louis interrupts again.

Alex instantly moves to cover the jammer's mouth and gives Donna a sign to continue her storytelling.

"I reached him, grabbed the purse and started to pull.

He was much taller and stronger than me, and for a moment I reconsidered my idea.

But it was too late to change my mind.

I got into a sort of _push and pull thing _with him-"

"And that's when-" Louis opens his mouth, this time only for shutting it himself at the judging stare of his friends.

He lowers his head and raises his hands in surrender, allowing the woman to finish.

"Realizing I couldn't win like that, I kicked him in the guts. That way he let go of the handbag and fell to the ground.

The only drawback is that I broke my shoe, but having saved the day makes it all worth it."

Everyone in the room is left speechless in front of the courage of Donna, who is looking like a superwoman to all of them except Harvey.

He waits a couple of seconds before giving her a _you can't fool me _look.

"Bullshit." He simply states.

She turns to look at him, gettin on a put together face.

"Excuse me?" She says raising her brows.

She knows he hasn't fallen for that, well aware of the fact that if there was anyone who could have unmasked her, it was him.

"You know what I mean. That little story you just told, yeah it's pretty good, too bad none of that is true."

The others find themselves gasping another time for the plot twist, making it all more dramatic.

"I have no idea-" Donna tries to play the fool a little longer, but knowing that it was just a matter of time.

"Please, I've known you for fifteen years, you think I can't tell when you're lying?" He scoffs. "Plus, some of the things you said don't make sense."

His girlfriend eye-sides him, silently ordering him to stop.

Harvey ignores her and goes on anyway.

"For starters, when I got you at the police station you said _that bitch,_ so it couldn't have been a man.

Second, you would never go that far away from the firm having just an hour; god, you barely take your nose out of the work files during the lunch break!

Then you said you run after the criminal, not minding the old lady crashed to ground at all, which is impossible.

On top of that, you would never stand a chance to keep pace for _two _blocks." He knows that for a fact, considering what happened when he took her to go run with him last month.

The stubborn woman she is almost got a heart attack and collapsed to the ground on the verge of throwing up after just a little while.

"And for what you payed those heels, they can't possibly be that bad to break with just a kick."

"And you forgot your black eye!" Louis is finally able to talk.

"What?" She questions the accusation.

"Your black eye. That's what I've been trying to ask you about, but kept being shut down.

Maybe that wasn't a bad thing after all, because you never mentioned how you got it. That helps us expose you!" Louis indicates proudly, like he's just solved a mystery in a Scooby-Doo movie.

Understanding her charade can't keep on any longer, she gives up.

"Alright fine! You caught me!" She concedes, throwing her hand to the air.

"Ah ah!" They say in unison, giving each other a high five.

Alex and Samantha watch mesmerized the exchange.

"It's just that it's too embarrassing to tell you the real story." Donna explains her motive, fiddling with her fingers.

"We don't care. We want it and we want it right now!" Louis orders playfully.

"Seriously? You'd really force me to do that?" The redhead tries to disentangle herself from the imminent awkwardness.

"You can bet your ass." He nods giving her no choice but to surrender.

.

.

_Another thunder foresees the imminent storm, so Donna picks up the pace to arrive at destination without getting wet._

_The day before she had seen an article about a big sale at Prada and knew she had to make a hole in her agenda to find the time for some shopping._

_Flipping through the latest issue, she had laid her eyes on a beautiful green dress that knew would make Harvey crazy._

_After all he had already admitted he loved her in green._

_She then agreed that, even having the money, it would have been a crime to buy it at full price._

_Her closet is full of expensive clothes and designer shoes, but, as much as she loves spending her money, she knows she has to be parsimonious._

_The sale presented the perfect occasion to have an innocent little excursion._

_Unfortunately the only spare moment was the lunch hour, even if the week had already been busier than usual._

_Donna told herself that she deserved a break and decided to go to the store down Madison Avenue, to not run into familiar faces._

_Last thing she needs, with Faye already questioning her position, is to lead the Special Master to believe the only thing she is good at is using a credit card._

_Inside the shop she puts her purple umbrella in the umbrella stand and fixes her hair and coat, messed up because of the race._

_Beautiful elegant clothing is exhibited in the showroom, the modern yet simple style making the place very homey._

_As her feet walk on the white moquette, her gaze browses the items, finally finding the wanted one._

_Reaching for the hanger, her hand is covered by another one._

"_Sorry, I believe this one is mine." The woman says with a very high pitched voice._

_The brunette looks in her twenties and wears a skirt, that probably belonged to her younger self, and a fur; a chihuahua in tow completing the picture._

"_Well, it seems like we have taken it at the same time, until proven otherwise." Donna reasons, already annoyed by her behavior._

"_Listen, stop being a smartass and leave it to me already." The little one bites, chewing on her gum and gesticulating._

"_No you listen," the redhead lets out an annoyed chuckle "I don't know who you think you are, but that's not how it works."_

"_I know I'm the one to whom that dress is going to fit." She eyes the woman in front of her._

_In that precise moment Donna decides she's had enough._

_She can end that little bitch in a second if she wants to, but realizes it's not worth it._

_Those two brain cells the girl posses wouldn't understand anyway._

"_You know, you think you got under my skin, but you're just pathetic._

_Try and improve the next time you are out of arguments." Before getting her umbrella and walking out of there, she adds "And you can keep the dress. I wouldn't wear it, knowing someone like you has my same taste."_

_The weather is definitely worse than before._

_Donna tries to call a cab, hoping to reach the firm without being too much late._

_Suddenly she hears the same high pitched voice shouting "You stole my umbrella!"_

_The brunette is approaching her, holding the exact replica of her brolly._

"_I didn't steal anything, they're the same."_

_She raises her voice, to be heard even with the sound of the rain._

"_You can't help but retort, can you?"_

"_My god I'm sick and tired of you!" _

_In that moment, her tone might have been a little too loud, since it set the dog in alert._

_Indeed, what until just shortly looked more like a piece of forniture, pounced on her ankle._

_The assault bringing her to kick the chihuahua._

_The beloved owner soon finds herself defending the injury of her pet._

_She pulls at Donna's hair, who instinctively pushes her away._

_The woman still taking a thigh hold on her coat with the free hand, takes her down with her._

_Hitting the ground, the two of them keep fighting, rolling in a puddle under the rain._

_Seeing red, neither of them looks willing to stop, until eventually a police officer parts the two litigants._

.

.

Donna is almost done with her story, but Louis seems to be able to focus only on one thing.

"What about your black eye?" This is still his principal thought.

"Patience, I'm getting there!" She motions him to keep his mouth shut.

.

.

_The police man helps her out of the car, giving she's still handcuffed._

_A wave of embarrassment washes over her._

_Not only she got arrested for that stupid girl, but now she's being treated like an idiot._

_On top of that she knows the people who work at the police station._

"_Get your hands off me, I can do it on my own." She deviates, trying to keep a little bit of dignity._

"_Ma'am, don't resist please."_

"_Don't ma'am me." She steps forward,leaving the man behind and not looking where she's going. "I know what my rights are. I work at a top law firm, my boyfriend is a lawyer."_

"_Ma'am-" the officer tries to warn her she's not being careful._

"_No no, you don't understand I'm going to sue you all!" She threatens, feeling confident._

"_Watch out!" The man shouts, but, before she can register the words, she crashes into the door._

_The thing hits her left side, leaving an ematoma right under her eye._

_She can't quite focus on the pain. What hurts more is that she's made an ass of herself._

_._

_._

"So let me get this straight," Alex hides unsuccessfully a grin "you managed to not get hurt during a fight, but bumped into a door because you weren't looking where you were going."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Now that you've had your fun, it's time to disappear from my sight." She gets up and collects the three intruders.

"It's been a very pleasant surprise, too bad it has to end. We'll see each other around Christmas of 2030!" She adds,urging them out of the condo.

They still try to argue, but she shuts the door in front of their faces with a "Yes, I know we'll text each other. Bye bye!"

Turning back to face Harvey, she lets out a breath and announces "Just so you know, we're changing city. If you try to even bring up what I just told you, you're sleeping on the couch."

He follows her to the bathroom.

"Is that the way of treating the one who got you out of jail?"

She moves to the valve and turns on the water.

She takes her clothes off, an impending task for having a shower, but also a way to trow him off.

"Oh please, if I want to, I can bring you down with me for all the shady things you've done." She looks at him behind her shoulder and steps into the shower with an extra sway of her hips.

"Might need a lawyer. Know any good ones?" He asks undressing himself.

"Oh I know one, but law isn't the only thing he is good at." She brings him in the shower with her with a mischievous look.

"Oh, you have no idea." He grins.

Getting under the water jet, he scoops her up and presses her against the cold glass wall.

"Don't forget you owe me a new pair of Louboutin." Donna reminds him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harvey says before getting back to their activity.

**Hope you liked it! Pleasee let me know what you think, just to know if I'm loosing my time and eventually suck at this.**


End file.
